federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Greenwood CP
Arthur Greenwood the nephew to the President and a professional actor with ambitions to be a professional chef. Interested in chemistry, this went into cooking, but his penchant for trouble got him kicked out of his home on Earth (and the Academy). Starting as a model he quickly got fame in the HV series 'Once Upon a Time' playing Prince Charming and continues to be popular in romantic leads, however he is haunted by a pervasive drug problem. Background Information Born to Henry Greenwood (2340) and Ashley Greenwood (2345) he is the middle child between Lacy Greenwood (2369) and Neville Greenwood (2373). He was named after his paternal grandfather Arthur Greenwood (2310-2374). His paternal grandmother is Diana Greenwood (2315-2374). He has an Uncle named Christopher Greenwood CP (2346) and adopted cousins Megan Easton (2378), Peter Greenwood (2381), Theresa Greenwood (2387), Vincent Greenwood (2390), Willow Greenwood (2390) and Meranda Greenwood (2403). Always putting high pressure on his children, Henry was irate to find out that his son not only flunked out of the Academy but was reprimanded for drugs. In summer 2391, he was 'disowned' from the house and moved to Bajor to be with his Uncle Christopher. Due to gambling debts playing cards, he is unable to live on his own and moved in with his Uncle. Personal Life Misha Tate (2390-2391): Arthur met his ex-girlfriend Misha while he was a stripper in June, 2390 and she was the bartender in the establishment. They became friends and started to have sexual relations. Due to the lifestyle of the place, Arthur had been experimenting with drugs, namely heroin when he got Misha back on the drug shortly after they started to date and her employment at the club. In January, 2391 she died in her sleep from a heroin overdose and chocking on her own vomit. Arty had been there with her but left, unable to cope with the happening. Megan Easton (2392-2396; 2403-2404): While living with his Uncle, Arthur developed an attraction to his adopted cousin. When he realized she had returned feelings, he was removed from the household and they remain very close, often having secret rendezvous against his Uncle's wishes. They later stopped seeing each other when their intimacy became known and Megan was placed into a military prep academy and Arthur went on to receive therapy for his indiscretions. When Arthur returned to Bajor in 2393, he gave her a glass slipper as a symbol of his commitment to waiting for her until she was of age. This promise ended when Megan was engaged in 2396. In 2403, both ended up divorced from their spouses and were brought back together by a series of tragedies in the Greenwood family - rekindling their romance. When Arty left for a movie and got his co-star pregnant, Megan realized that they were never going to be something more serious. She went back to her ex-husband and her and Arty once more became estranged. Xandra Mendelsen (2402-2403): Arthur met Xandra when he almost ODed in The After Bar and helped him get clean. In return, he let her live with him only to find out she was related to the Sparks family. Xandra was later emancipated and she helped him start up his own restaurant in 2403. They remained a couple just under a year until he got back with a previous love. Current Spouse(s) Hera Greenwood Arthur met his second wife, Hera Greenwood, in 2403 on a set in a movie they both starred in. They had a friendship with benefits. Believing that she couldn’t get pregnant if she had sex in water, she didn’t tell Arthur that her injections had lapsed. To her surprise, she became pregnant with his child. The news was leaked to the tabloids before she could tell him. Initially she considered an abortion. However, she decided she wanted the baby. She viewed this as her chance to finally have love and family – something she could never buy. She is jealous of his ex-girlfriend, who he says he still loves. Hera hopes that Arthur will come to love her and bought a house for them to make a home of. Previous Spouse(s) Indira Dorr Arthur met his wife, Indira Dorr, as mutual exes to the same people. They got closer when he had an overdose and she saved his life. Later, they started to live together as friends but once they realized a genuine attraction they became more serious and love developed. Finally, they decided to elope and got married on Risa without telling anyone of their plans until afterwards. When Arthur's addition issues got in the way, the two had an on/off relationship depending on his sobriety. In 2402, Indira had had enough and officially left him in order to protect their children. They remain friends. Children Arthur has two children with Indira Dorr named Winter Greenwood and Summer Greenwood. Please see the links for more information. Arthur has one child with Hera named Autumn Greenwood. Starfleet Academy Serving as a cadet in the Academy from 2388-2391, Arthur had a vague interest in chemistry and joined because of pressure from his father. In increasingly bad marks he was put on probation in 2391, but ended up failing several classes. Having his last chance in summer school, he passed his classes but failed a drug test, washing out in his third year. Education and Career Upon arriving to Bajor, Arthur started in the Bajoran Culinary Arts Institute in Hadrikpool from 2391-2393. He has previous experience as a male model and erotic dancer, however he no longer does it. In April of 2392, Arthur was accepted and one the amateur Best Chef competition that gave him a wildcard slot on the main show against 11 other professional chefs. Upon graduating culinary school, he moved back to Bajor and started to intern at various restaurants across the planet. In 2403, Arthur realized his dream of being a restaurant owner and opened 'Summer's Greens,' a vegan restaurant in honour of his daughter Summer. Arthur was also hired as an actor in an HV series like "Once Upon a Time," where he plays the character 'Prince Charming.' He stared as Vargas in a movie about AR-558 and as StarLord in Guardians of the Quadrant which came out in 2405. 1 Arthur Greenwood CP Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Starfleet Category:Science Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:May Category:2370 Category:All Characters